Encore plus proches
by RainbowPandicorn
Summary: Ce n'est pas nouveau : l'alcool nous rend parfois honnête. [Sydi] - et oui ce titre est à chier, déso \o/


**ENCORE PLUS PROCHES**

Et encore un One-Shot sur SysyTheHotdog et DidiChandouidoui, oui parfaitement, et je ne m'en lasse pas ! [Sydi].

 **NB :**

Les deux personnes réelles qui inspirent cette histoire ne m'appartiennent évidemment pas, j'ai inventé une partie de leur personnalité pour les besoins de cette fiction. Voilà, ça tombe sous le sens mais je le précise pour la forme.

Et euh… Les gars, si vous tombez là-dessus (pour de vrai, du coup)… Je suis navrée x)

Bonne lecture, les gens ! :)

 _Arcs-en-ciel, pandas et licornes x3_

* * *

Je ne sais pas ce qui lui prend, mais depuis le début de la soirée, il me cherche. Et pas forcément de manière amicale, bien que nous soyons en soirée entre amis. Pourtant, il ne s'était jamais comporté d'une telle façon avec moi. Certes, on s'envoie souvent des pics, des surnoms débiles, des blagues un peu graveleuses, mais rien de sérieux. Jamais. Pourtant, là, c'est différent. Il se lâche complètement, un peu trop à mon goût. Je ne prétendrai pas que l'alcool n'y est pour rien, mais ça reste très surprenant de sa part.

Depuis tout à l'heure, il m'adresse plein de blagues tendancieuses, me gratifie de plein de petits surnoms, me fait même des clins d'œil et surtout se colle un peu trop à moi. C'est très troublant, j'ai l'impression d'être une fille qu'il drague ouvertement.

Je ne comprends vraiment pas ce qui lui prend. Peut-être est-il en manque d'attention. Ou d'affection. Ou autre chose... Mais quoi ? En tant qu'ami j'essaie toujours de le comprendre, de déceler ce qui cloche quand il y a un problème et de l'aider en cas de besoin.

Là, je suis perdu. Je ne sais pas comment réagir, et surtout comment le prendre. C'est comme si il s'était soudainement mis à pousser à l'extrême les comportements un peu tendancieux et pourtant jamais sérieux que nous avons parfois ensemble. Mais pourquoi ? Pour me charrier ? Pour s'amuser tout seul ? Juste parce qu'il a picolé ?

Au bout d'un moment, je commence très sérieusement à en avoir assez. Je prends congé de nos amis et entraîne Dylan par le bras avec moi. Décontenancé, il me suit en râlant pour la forme et, une fois que nous sommes au calme juste tous les deux, j'arbore l'air le plus sérieux possible, lui demandant des comptes du regard.

« - Bah kékiyaaa, chaton?

\- Alors primo on arrête avec les surnoms, deusio tu vas m'expliquer ce qui te prend ?

\- Meeeh c'est plutôt toi, lààà, t'es tout nerveux!

Agacé, je ne me laisse pas démonter.

\- C'est pas la question. Dis-moi à quoi tu joues depuis tout à l'heure.

\- Mais rien!

\- Ah ouais ? Alors c'est quoi tous ces surnoms, ces clins d'œil, ces câlins ? Ok si t'es en manque mais c'est pas sur moi qu'il faut déverser ta frustration. »

Soudain, son expression change du tout au tout. De l'euphorie liée à l'alcool et du sourire niais, il passe à une mine complètement déconfite dénuée de toute positivité. Conscient de n'avoir pas été d'une délicatesse exemplaire, je soupire et tente de me rattraper.

« - Excuse-moi, mec. Ça me regarde pas, désolé...

\- Nan, c'est rien. C'est pas ça.

\- Alors justement, c'est quoi?

\- Y a rien, laisse tomber. Viens, on rejoint les autres.

\- Pas avant que tu m'aies expliqué ton manège!

\- La réponse est dans la question. C'est un manège...

\- Ah parce que c'est fait exprès, et en plus tu me le dis ouvertement ?

\- Te plains pas, au moins t'as ta réponse.

\- Mais tu te fous de moi, là, non?

Silence. Il ne répond rien, ne réagit pas, c'est tout juste s'il bouge.

\- Didi... Arrête de faire le con et explique-moi.

\- Ah parce que c'est moi qui fais le con?

\- Bah désolé mais pour le coup, oui! Tu me donnes des réponses complètement vagues, ça m'aide pas!

\- Parce que t'as besoin de plus ? »

Interloqué, je lui adresse un regard d'incompréhension totale. Je le suis de moins en moins...

« - Parce que t'as toujours pas compris..? »

Alors que je devrais comprendre quelque chose ? Je suis si à côté de la plaque que ça ?

« - Sysy... »

La voix faible, presque éteinte, il se rapproche de moi, le regard triste et hésitant. Étant totalement déboussolé, je ne dis plus rien et ne fais plus un geste. Lui continue de se rapprocher, jusqu'à être quasiment collé à moi et, avant que j'aie le temps de sortir de ma torpeur, il relève la tête et vient poser ses lèvres contre les miennes.

Pris de court et complètement surpris, je le laisse faire, ne sachant comment réagir. Son baiser est bref mais il semble étrangement... Sincère ?

« - C'est quoi ce délire...

\- Là si t'as toujours pas pigé, je peux plus rien pour toi...

\- Mais... »

Pour le coup, je suis à court d'arguments, c'est vrai qu'il ne pouvait pas vraiment faire plus clair. Mais alors... C'était ça qu'il voulait me faire comprendre ? Toutes ces petites choses ambiguës étaient en fait de réelles avances... Merde ! Qu'est- ce que je fais de ça maintenant ?

« - Je t'en prie, dis quelque chose... »

Sa voix me tire de mes réflexions. Déjà que je le voyais et le sentais en détresse, là je l'entends, et encore plus...

« - Je... Je sais pas... Je te suis plus... On est amis ou...

\- Bien sûr, toujours. Ça n'empêche pas.

\- Qu'est-ce qui n'empêche pas ? C'est quoi ton embrouille, là ?

\- C'est pas une embrouille ! Moi-même je suis perdu. Je sais plus ce que je ressens vis-à-vis de toi, et crois-moi je me passerais bien de ce genre d'état d'âme...

\- Ce que tu ressens..? Tu veux dire...

\- Je sais pas, Sysy. Je sais plus... C'est con, t'es mon pote depuis des années, c'était clair, la question se posait même pas.

\- Mais là apparemment elle se pose.

\- Je sais pas ce qui me prend, y a des choses qui ont changé... Tu restes mon ami avant tout, ça ça changera pas. Mais je... J'ai... Enfin, je suis...

\- Quoi ? »

Il baisse la tête et marmonne quelque chose d'inintelligible. Bien qu'agacé, je tente de me montrer diplomate et pose ma main sur son épaule en signe d'encouragement.

« - Dis-moi.

\- Je... Je ressens une attirance pour toi... »

Et bah putain, si je m'étais attendu à ça !

« - Une attirance... C'est-à-dire ?

\- Comment ça...? Je vais pas te faire un dessin... »

Cette réponse on ne peut plus explicite me fait écarquiller les yeux. Merde, il me voit aussi comme ça maintenant?

« - Fais pas ton choqué, ça va. Et puis tu m'attires pas que physiquement. Si ça peut te rassurer.

\- Heu... Non mais... Je... Ok, uhm... Eh ben...

\- T'es pas obligé de me dire que moi aussi je t'attire, de m'embrasser et de me proposer de faire l'amour, non plus, hein... »

Je ne sais pas si je suis parano ou quoi, mais je perçois comme un brin de provocation dans cette réponse. Et, bizarrement, ça ne me laisse pas indifférent. Bordel ! Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Pourquoi j'ai chaud, tout à coup ? Pourquoi cette proximité entre nous me perturbe autant ?

Visiblement inquiet, Didi me tapote l'épaule en me demandant si tout . Je hoche vaguement la tête, complètement perturbé. Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que ses aveux ont un effet miroir ? Que j'aurais pu lui faire les mêmes? Que... Je comprends ce qu'il ressent?

« - Mec...? T'es sûr que ça va ? »

Faisant fi de ses interpellations, je le regarde à nouveau, décidé à essayer de me comprendre. De nous comprendre. Après une brève hésitation, je me rapproche à mon tour, passe une main derrière sa nuque et l'embrasse longuement. Il est d'abord stupéfait, mais il se prend vite au jeu et m'enlace par la taille en approfondissant le baiser.

Autant le dire, je n'aurais jamais cru ni avoir une telle discussion avec mon meilleur ami, ni qu'on développerait une attirance mutuelle, ni qu'on s'embrasserait en cachette. Mais, maintenant que c'est le cas, j'avoue ne pas en être mécontent. Car oui, je ne peux pas vraiment m'en cacher, tout ça ne me laisse pas de marbre. Et lui non plus, visiblement.

Ses mains viennent rapidement se faufiler sous mon T-shirt et caresser directement mes hanches, ce qui me tire un frisson pas du tout discret.

« - Aha, t'es sensible...

\- Mmh c'est ta faute.

\- Pas faux... Alors, t'as compris maintenant, je suppose ? »

Joueur, il commence à embrasser mon cou en remontant lentement ses mains, ce qui me fait couiner de surprise et de plaisir à la fois. Je sens sa bouche s'étirer en un sourire et il commence à mordiller doucement ma peau. Bien qu'appréciant incontestablement ces petites attentions, je reprends un peu mes esprits et attrape son visage entre mes mains pour l'embrasser avec fougue et passion, totalement submergé par les émotions et les pulsions qui nous animent.

Nous passons un long moment ainsi, je ne saurais dire combien de temps. Mais peu importe, nous sommes dans notre bulle, tous les deux, guidés par l'attraction que nous venons de nous avouer - enfin surtout lui. Nos bouches se cherchent avidement, se retrouvent furieusement, nos doigts se frayent un passage sous les vêtements, nos souffles erratiques et brûlants se mêlent. Si ce n'était pas si soudain et inopiné, nous serions sans doute allés plus loin.

Mais voilà, nous sommes en soirée avec des amis, et tout ça reste assez soudain. Ce n'est pas vraiment le moment pour partir dans ce genre de divagation à deux, même si ça se sent clairement qu'on ne dirait pas non. Mais ce sera pour plus tard, nous aurons tout le temps pour ça, maintenant, je suppose...

« - On y retourne cette fois?

\- Ouaip. T'as raison. »

Sur ces mots, il dépose un petit baiser près de mes lèvres et quitte la pièce. Je ris nerveusement en touchant ma bouche du bout des doigts, songeur. Puis, je me reprends et rejoins Dylan et les autres. A peine suis-je entré dans la pièce qu'Anaïs tape dans ses mains et s'exclame :

« - AHA ! J'avais raison, allez Kéké, aboule le fric!

\- Maaais c'est pas juste!

\- Hého c'est pas ma faute si vous les mecs vous voyez jamais rien!

\- Heu c'est quoi cette histoire? Vous avez fait un pari? Et comment ça on voit jamais rien? »

Visiblement, mes questions semblent n'amuser que davantage l'amie d'enfance de Didi, qui lui non plus n'a pas l'air de la suivre.

Elle finit par se calmer et, un sourire éclatant aux lèvres, elle s'explique enfin.

\- On a parié sur vous deux, les loulous. Et c'est moi qui ai gagné.

\- Mais pourquoi?

\- Parce que si tu voulais pas que le suçon laisse de marque, c'est raté, mon Didi! »

Interloqué, je manque de m'étouffer bêtement avec ma propre salive. C'est quoi ce bordel ? J'ai vraiment une trace ? Et ils ont parié sur ce qui s'est passé entre nous ?

« - Mais vous avez tous décidé d'être chelou aujourd'hui!

\- Mais nan, calme-toi Sysy, on rigole.

\- Ah c'est sûr que c'est hilarant, je m'en roulerais par terre.

\- Calme-toi, de toute façon si elle a deviné c'est pas pour rien. Elle me connaît... »

Ces paroles de Dylan ont au moins le mérite de m'apaiser, même si je ne prends pas tout ça très bien pour autant. Enfin, que seraient des amis sans quelques vacheries ?

* * *

 _Voilà un OS de grand n'importe quoi écrit avec l'inspiration d'une nuit parasitée par les joyeux et charmants symptômes grippaux \o/ J'espère que ça vous plaît !_


End file.
